Searching
by three girls and a kangaflamoo
Summary: Vash attacked a restaurant for some reason, a girl was found in the back crying, WolfWood has found someone to care for...what else could happen?
1. Default Chapter

Mel: Hey guys this is my own personal story! No help from the other girls! Anyways. I do not own Trigun.wish I owned the DVD's though. Hm. anyways here is my story.  
  
~********************************************************************~  
  
WolfWood walked slowly into the deserted restaurant. "Hmm. Looks as though my good ol' buddy Vash has stopped by," he said out loud. A small whimpering came from the back of the restaurant. "Hello," WolfWood said questionably. He started to move tables and such looking for the thing making that whimpering. He stood still and decided to wait to see if he could tell where it was coming from. After a couple of minutes he decided to look in the door labeled "Employees Only." WolfWood opened the door slowly. "Hello," he said out loud. The whimpering stopped. WolfWood decided to investigate. "I swear if something jumps out at me I am going to be so peeved," he whispered. "Well nothing is sitting out in the open, so I guess I will just have to look in this DESK," WolfWood said as loud as he possibly could. WolfWood took in a breath and looked in the desk. To his surprise there was a little green haired girl closing her eyes while tears ran down her face. "Hey what's wrong," he said reaching in to put his hand on her shoulder. She moved back as far as she could and slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-Who are you," she whispered. "They call me WolfWood," he smiled. "Want to tell me what happened here?" The girl slowly crawled out from under the desk. "My dad was running his restaurant as usual, but today it was less crowded. So he asked around to see what he was missing. The only thing he got was someone real bad was in town, someone I needed to stay away from. So my dad put me in here and locked the door. I heard lots of yelling so I went to peek under the door, but all I could see was red. I kept hearing this guy asking about a girl, but every time they asked whom he insisted they knew what he was talking about. Then I heard my dad scream. So I hide in here. When the gunshots stopped I climbed out of my hiding spot and saw a man with spiky blonde hair dragging my dad outside. Since then I have been under the desk," the girl said trying not to cry. "I wonder what girl he was talking about?" "What's your name and age?" WolfWood asked as the girl stood up. "People call me Mel, and I am almost 8 years old." "Well your coming with me to find this mysterious red coat," WolfWood said kneeling down. " Oh no! I don't want to find him. You can go search on your own I am staying here," Mel glared. "On my back kid. I don't want to tell you again," WolfWood said. Mel climbed up on his back and the two headed off.  
  
"How long ago was this inccedent?" The girl sighed. "Your just full of questions," Mel replied. " This afternoon." "That means he is probably in a hotel near by."  
  
~*******************************************************************~  
  
Well there is chapter one. Please tell me what you thought! 


	2. Mysterious Red Coat

Mel: Well here is the second chapter. Again I don't own any of the Trigun characters I only own Mel! Because yeah.well here it is!  
  
~*******************************************************************~  
  
Wolf Wood set Mel down. "Where is the nearest hotel?" Wolf Wood asked looking around. "Hey mister I told you I would rather not find this guy," Mel said sternly. "Look needle noggin is. I mean. the guy that did this is around here some where." Mel's eyes went big. "YOU KNOW THIS GUY DON'T YOU," She screamed. " I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Mel started to run, but Wolf Wood already had her by the back of the shirt. "Look kid, if I had wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago. My friend, mysterious red coat, did something wrong in your eyes, but he doesn't mean to kill people so there must have a been a misunderstanding. So we are going to find him," Wolf Wood said picking up Mel. "Now where is the closest hotel?" Mel's eyes filled with tears as she pointed north.  
  
"Excuse Me, has a Mister. . . uhm . . . has a man with blonde spiky hair and a big red coat been here?" Wolf Wood asked knowing he would tell the man his name was Vash The Stampede. "I can not give out the information," the scrawny little man behind the counter said shaking in fear. A moment later. . . "DONUTS!!!!"  
  
Mel stood in front of Vash. Her eyes filled with tears, her fists clenched as tight as possible, and the anger inside her rose. "YOU KILLED MY DADDY" she screamed. The donut Vash was about to stick in his mouth hit the floor. Wolf Wood picked Mel up. "Don't try to defend him," she screamed hitting Wolf Wood trying to loosen his grip. "Wolf Wood what is she talking about?" Vash said confused and about to cry. "You shot up some restaurant, and in doing so killed the manager, this girls father." Mel just cried as she fell powerless in Wolf Woods' arms.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
That's all for now! Please Review!!!!! 


	3. On The Run

~~**AN: I know it took me a while to post this story, but no ones really reading it anyways. Oh well here it is. PLEASE R&R!!!!!**~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vash put a hand on Mels' shoulder. "Mel I would never kill anyone. You must have me mistaken for someone." Mel pulled away. " Don't lie to me! I know you killed my father. I watched you," she screamed. "MEL! Calm down," WolfWood demanded. Mel just glared at Vash as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vash also began to cry. "Mel I do admit I was looking for you, but I assure you I would never kill anyone just to find a person. Please believe me," Vash said taking Mel from WolfWoods' arms and hugging her tightly. The two cried together, and Mel began to believe Vash.  
  
"We will stay here tonight," Vash said walking in a beat up motel. When they got to their room they all began to talk. "Vash where are Millie and bossy friend," WolfWood noticed they had not been around him all day. "I lost them, FINALLY," Vash said. "Why am I needed," Mel spoke up. The two looked at her. "Mel, don't worry about that now. Just sleep," WolfWood said tucking her in.  
  
That morning Mel awoke to bouncing up and down. She realized she was on WolfWoods' back. She then heard gunshots. "What's going on," she panicked. "Just a few fans wanting to compete with Vash," WolfWood said concentrating more on getting away. Mel clenched her hands on WolfWoods shoulders, and squinted her eyes trying not to cry. "Its ok," WolfWood said in a way Mel would believe. She did just that. Mel opened her eyes and watched Vash run and dodge all the bullets shot at him. "That man is amazing," she thought. "Would he have really killed my father?" "Why does he need me?"  
  
~~**That's it! What did ya think? Please tell me!!**~~ 


End file.
